Mission: Impossible Ghost Protocol
by Audrey Whyte
Summary: In the eyes of Ethan's twin sister, she sees the fails and the accomplishments of the mission. Memories of the past are awakened when she meets Analyst or Agent Brandt. OC/Brandt , implied OC/Clint. Takes place during Ghost Protocol and before the Avengers movie. Bold translations, Italics machines/comms. I know my story is complete, but keep on reviewing! Sequel Up - The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I sat in my prison cell in Moscow. I am in this prison because I helped my brother kill six Serbians after they had killed my brother's wife. But it was all just a cover. Julia wasn't really dead, but she would not be safe if she and Ethan had stayed together, so we faked her death and killed six Serbian nationals as a cover, under the IMF, to infiltrate the Rankow Prison to gain information on a terrorist named Cobalt.

I sat up as I heard sounds of fighting and yelling between the guards and prisoners, and Dean Martin's song _'_Ain't That A Kick In The Head'. I turned my body to the door and saw it locked and turned back around and sighed again, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. I heard the sounds of a buzz and the door opening. I turned around and Ethan ran in, his hair long once again, and I stood up and he hugged me for a brief second.

"Come on! We got to go!" He said and pulled me out of the room.

"Ethan! Where are we going?" I shouted at him over the noise.

"I have to get someone else." He shouted back and he stopped at a cell door. He motioned to the camera for it to open and the door buzzed and clicked open. When the door open we came face to chest to a large man, and Ethan and I backed up. The man looked down on us for a second before he walked away and Ethan ran into the cell.

"Bogdan, Bogdan!" He asked into the empty room.

A man popped out from a turned over bed. "Sergei?"

"**Time to go!" **Ethan said to the man in Russian.

"**Now?"** Bogdan replied back.

"**Yes, now!"** Ethan said back to him softly.

The man slowly disappeared behind the bed and Ethan went to get him from behind the bed in frustration.

"_I don't know what he's doing, and for some reason I'm helping him." Benji said into the comm to Agent Carter._

"_As long as they're where they should be when the song ends." Agent Carter replied back to Benji through the comm._

Ethan got the man out from behind the bed and pulled him out into the hall. Not even 5 seconds later guards were buzzed into the hall we were in and Ethan pulled Bogdan into the crowd and away from the guards.

"_Uh, well we have a passenger." Benji said to Agent Carter through the comm._

Ethan pulled the man down the hall and Ethan pushed a guard, the guard turned around and went to punch Ethan but Ethan dodged him and the guard hit Bogdan instead. Bogdan started the walk in the opposite direction of Ethan and Ethan turned around and grabbed him, pulling him towards him.

A man came up from behind me and I turned around and kicked him in the stomach and he fell backward. When I turned back around to face Ethan, the man had grabbed me and I saw that Ethan had been grabbed by a man aswell. I head butted the man who was holding me and he released me, I elbowed him across the face and he was knocked out cold.

When I turned around, Ethan grabbed my arm and he pulled me and then grabbed Bogdan, who was crouching as he walked, by the back of his shirt. Ethan let go of my arm but kept his grip on Bogdan. As he pulled Bogdan along he motioned at the camera for the door to be opened, as we reached the door there was a man holding onto the bars and right on time we heard the buzz and the click of the door unlocking. Ethan burst through the door shoving the man at the same time.

As soon as I was through I turned around and shut the door as other prisoners ran at the door. Ethan ended shoving the man into two double doors and soon after about 10 guards spilled out and we headed for the door. Ethan then again, signalled for the door to be opened and as the door opened Ethan went to shove Bogdan through.

"Sergei, Sergei!" Bodgan shouted, alerting us to the guard who had ran up behind us.

I turned around, punched the guard in the heavy armor in the stomach, and then elbowed him in the back of the neck.

Another guard in heavy armor came up and went to punch we but I blocked his arm, punched him across the face, slammed his head into the bars, that had glass panes between them, and shoved the guard through some more double doors.

More guards came up from some stairs and I ran to the door and went to close the door behind me but there was a body in the way.

Ethan ran up to the doors and as he signalled to the camera to open the doors he shouted to the camera, "Open _all_ of them." Ethan then grabbed Bogdan and started running down the hallway, me running after him. We got past through all of the doors in time and came to an open door and shut the door behind us, blocking the prisoners from getting in.

We ran down some stairs and Ethan told us to go into a room. I closed the door behind us and saw Bogdan standing in the middle of the room.

"**Oh God!" **He said and turned around.** "Oh God oh God oh God… Sergei, please tell me there's more to this plan!" **

Ethan held a finger up to the pleading Bogdan, who was kneeling on the ground in front of Ethan, as the song started coming to an end. The walls started to rumble and I backed up against the wall as Ethan pulled Bogdan towards the wall. And where Bogdan was a hole started to crumble. When the crumbling stopped, Bogdan got curious and he looked into the blue hole, Ethan pulled him back just in time when a wire came through the hole and attached it self to the ceiling.

Ethan looked down into the hole and three clips were thrown up to him. Ethan attached the first clip to the wire, wrapped his leg around the wire and then handed the clip to Bogdan. Bogdan gave him an 'are you serious' look. But went down shouting anyways and then fell. Ethan attached another clip on the wire and handed it to me, I landed on my feet followed by Ethan who had done the same.

"**Let's go."** Ethan said as he looked to both me and Bogdan, while holding Bogdan's arm.

The woman who I had yet to learn her name came up to me and my brother. "Agents Hunt."

Ethan and I nodded our heads in acknowledge. "And you are?" Ethan asked her.

"Agent Carter." She told us as if we should have already known it.

"Okay." Ethan said and then Ethan and I walked off.

"Who's your P.O.W.?" She asked following us out.

"I'll tell you on the way." Ethan told her and the four of us ran out.

I turned around to face Agent Carter. "Light the fuse." I told her she nodded, lit the match and brought it to the wire.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sergei, what's going on?" **Bogdan asked as Agent Carter brought a retinal scanner to Ethan's face.

"**It's okay Bogdan."** I told him reassuringly.

"I don't mean to bring up the big elephant in the room, but what's with the big, hairy Russian." Benji asked from the front of the moving van.

"Who Bogdan?" Ethan asked.

_Agent confirmed. _The retinal scanner said.

"He fed me intel, if I left him there, they would have killed him. So we're going to give him his freedom." Ethan finished.

"Did you call in the sweepers, Benji?" I asked him.

"They're on there way." Benji responded.

"Good." I said.

"Benji," Ethan paused. "How is it you're here?"

"Oh, I passed the field exam. Crazy right?" Benji asked.

"Yeah cra-." Ethan responded but stopped when Agent Carter stuck a DNA tester in his mouth. He looked at her.

"DNA test." Carter told him.

"It's me," he said and then pointed to me. "And she's her."

"It's procedure, I'm just confirming it's you guys." Agent Carter explained softly.

"You're very thorough." Ethan told her.

"Sergei?" Bogdan asked confused. "Are you not Russian?"

"**Relax…" **Ethan told him.

"Sweepers approaching. Brooms are out." Benji said from the front.

"Roger that." I told Benji.

"Sergei." He paused waiting for Ethan to look at him. "Are you not Sergei?" He asked.

Ethan turned around and shot Bogdan in the throat with a dart gun. "You'll be fine." Ethan told him. "Bogdan." Ethan said and grabbed Bogdan's face. "I always take care of my friends."

"My friends." Bogdan repeated and fell backwards just as the door opened and into the arms of a couple of men in another vehicle, Bogdan was pulled into the other van. And both of the vans drove off.

"Messy bringing him along." Carter said to Ethan after we had driven off.

"I thought it went rather well." Ethan replied smoothly.

"You want to tell me what you guys were doing in a Russian prison?" She asked.

"You want to tell me why you broke us out?" He responded.

"This wasn't a rescue mission?" She asked confused.

"Ehhh, let me put it this way. If the secretary wanted us out of there, it must be pretty bad out here." He told her.

"We were after a file." Carter started. "We lost it."

"We? Who lost it you?" Ethan asked her.

She looked at us intensely and then at the floor. "Agent Hanaway."

"Where's Hanaway?" I asked her.

"I was a letter drop. Classified file. It should have been a simple intercept. We knew which train the courier was on, but there was one thing we didn't know, who the courier was. Hanaway dropped the mark and grabbed his bag. He had the file in his hands, easy in, easy out. But we weren't the only ones after it. Hanaway's lens cam drew a facial match and triggered a warning, but it was too late. It was my op, I put him in the field, and she left him just alive enough for me to see him die." She told us.

"I'm sorry." Ethan said.

Carter held up a phone with a picture of a woman to us. "You know her."

"Sabine Moreau, Contract killer." Ethan told himself more than her. "Works for diamonds." He looked up at Carter. "What's in the file?"

Agent Carter didn't say anything for a minute and she looked up at Ethan and I. Ethan urged her on silently. "Russian nuclear launch codes." She told us.

Ethan looked down in distress for a minute and I held his hand, knowing that for him this was a difficult topic. "IMF has been looking for an emerging extremist codenamed Cobalt. He's determined to detonate a nuclear weapon however he can. We know Moreau's worked with him before." He told her.

"What else does IMF know about him?" She asked.

"As much as you do now." I told her. "But if Moreau has nuclear launch codes, you can bet Cobalt's gone from person of interest to enemy number one."

"We're here." Benji told us from the front.

Ethan and I got out of the van and we went up to the phone booth. He picked up the phone and I leaned against the wall beside the phone booth.

"Why were they in prison?" Jane asked Benji.

"They disappeared. After Ethan and his wife, you know. I thought they'd just been transferred. Put on leave. There were rumors though. Talk of an unsanctioned hit.

Ethan put down the phone on the receiver and we walked away from it and stopped a few feet from it, waiting for it to self destruct. When it never came, we turned around and Ethan went up to it and hit the phone. There was a ping and some smokes and Ethan walked back to the van.

"What do you got?" Agent Carter said addressing Ethan.

Ethan paused at the door of the van. "We're going into The Kremlin."

Benji started laughing. "I thought you said 'The Kremlin'." He laughed a bit more and when no one said anything else he repeated his statement. "I thought you said 'The Kremlin'." Benji frowned again when no one said anything. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

It was set. Ethan and Benji were to infiltrate The Kremlin, Ethan impersonation General Anatoly Fedorov, that way he could enter the highly secured archive room so that he could get Cobalt's file to find out his true identity before Cobalt himself could destroy it. Jane and I were positioned outside The Kremlin posing as tourists.

As Jane and I walked through Red Square I held a red balloon in my hand as Jane held a handheld video camera. I released the balloon and Jane 'video taped' it. Jane controlled the balloon and when she got to a point she flipped the monitor closed and peered through the lens, taking the balloon to a precise location and dropping it through a vent.

"Releasing in three, two, one." Jane said informing Ethan, Benji, and I.

We walked around Red Square some more, waiting for a signal from Ethan and/or Benji.

"_It's empty." _Ethan mumbled through the comm, then said more clearly. _"The nest is empty."_

There was what sounded like a scuffle and Jane and I looked at each other in worry. Then a unknown voice was heard. _"Check in Team Leader. Over." _There was a pause. _"Repeat. Check in, Team Leader. Have you made it to the Archive Room?" _I looked up suddenly at Jane and she was giving me the same look I presume I was giving her. _"Team Leader, awaiting your go-sign. Standing by to detonate."_

"_Abort."_ Ethan said over the comm. _"Rendezvous nine-two"_

Jane unplugged her earphones. "Let's go." She told me.

"No, Jane. I'm waiting for Ethan. Go without me. I _will_ see you soon, I promise." I told her.

"Christine, you heard what Ethan said." Jane said pleadingly.

"I'm not leaving without knowing he is safe." I told her.

She nodded her head and left. I calculated what Ethan would do and I saw some big, green, wooden doors and decided that was where my brother was going to be headed. When I got the not even ten seconds later Ethan was out and changed into a civilian.

He stared intensely when he saw me. "How is it I'm not surprised you're here."

"Because I'm your sister." I said smirking. "Come on, let's get out of here."

We started walking and that's when the first set of bombs had detonated. Ethan grabbed my hand and we started to run, but we weren't fast enough. We were too close to a bomb and when it detonated we were pushed by the force and I blacked out.

When I awoke I heard the sound of heart monitors beeping and people talking, but I wasn't coherent enough to understand what they were saying. When I opened my eyes I was in a hospital, in the hallway. I had a drip bag hanging over my head. I tried to move my arms so that I could wipe my face, but they were handcuffed to the metal bed frame.

When a nurse walked by, I tried getting her attention. **"Excuse me." **I said to her and she came over.

"**Yes?"** She asked.

"**Where is my brother?"** I asked her.

"**I'm sorry."** She apologized. **"Who?"**

"**A man, 5'7" with medium length brown hair and brown eyes." **I told her.

"**I think I remember seeing him. Just down the hall." **She told me and walked away.

A few minutes later another nurse came and I was transported to a room, soon after my brother was pushed into the room and I greeted him.

There were two men standing outside our door.

"**The doctors say he's lucky to be alive. Only a mild concussion."**

All of a sudden a felt hand shaking me. I looked over and saw Ethan staring at me, out of his cuffs, and he motioned for me to follow him. I went to show him my cuffs but found they were undone. He pulled me over to the window and we climbed out onto the ledge. Soon a man appeared out the window. He sat there when he saw and he pulled out a smoke and then motioned for us to jump. We just kept looking at him.

Hit lit up his smoke. "Not a good idea."

"It seemed like one, a minute ago." Ethan told him.

The man motioned for us to come over and we slid closer to him a bit. Underneath us a van started and started to move. Ethan looked at me and unclipped his belt and I did the same with mine. We slid down the power line and when we were close enough to the van we let go and fell on it, but we rolled off of it and onto the ground.

We looked at the man up in the window and started to run. We walked by where some clothes were and grabbed two hooded sweaters, Ethan's leather. Still bare footed, when we walked by another place and grabbed shoes. And when we walked by a café, someone had left their phone on the table so I grabbed it and slipped it to Ethan.

"SAT 20. Agent 82-Delta-Echo requesting immediate evac. Rendezvous Alpha 113." Ethan said into the phone.

A reply was heard from the other line and Ethan hung it up and handed it to me. We passed by a drain pipe and I threw the phone down it. We walked around, waiting for our evac, never stopping so that we wouldn't get caught. It soon turned to dark and we turned down an alley way, at the end to meet a SUV and a door opening. Ethan walked up to it first and then climbed in, I followed coming face to face with the Secretary and an unknown man.

"Mr. Secretary." Ethan greeted. "I wasn't aware you were in Russia."

"I'm not. Not since a bomb blew up the Kremlin." He told us. "Yesterday I flew in to accept the Order of Friendship from the Russian Prime Minister. Now I'm headed back to Washington to hand the President my resignation." He said as the man next to him was making himself a tea. "My Chief Analyst, William Brandt." He said acknowledging him and Brandt held out a hand for us to shake it, I shook it but Ethan sat there searching his jacket for something.

"Do you have a pen?" He asked the Analyst.

"Pardon me?" Brandt said confused, with his hand still out.

"A pen." I told him.

"Yeah." Brandt told him and stuck his hand inside his jacket pocket to get one.

"Christine, what happened in the Kremlin?" The Secretary asked me.

I went to say something but Ethan interrupted. "Chief Analyst, you say?" Ethan asked him.

The Analyst looked flustered for a moment but answered Ethan. "I you're implying that I made a bad call…"

Ethan cut him off. "European male." Ethan wrote on his hand as he talked. Fifties. About six-foot, 180 pounds. Blue eyes." Ethan held his hand up for Brandt to see. "Who is he?"

"A crude drawing, but by your description, that could be Kurt Hendricks. 190 IQ. Served in Swedish Special Forces. Professor of Physics, Stockholme University. Specialist in nuclear endgame theory. Asked to resign… Well, because he's crazy." Brandt listed off to him.

"Cobalt." Ethan said. "You have to alert the Kremlin that one of their strategists has a nuclear launch device and one of his operatives has the codes to activate it."

"And what makes you say that?" Brandt asked him.

"I saw him." Ethan answered. "Leaving the executive armoury, bag in hand. He set off that explosion to cover his tracks. It could be weeks before the Russians know it's missing. Unless we tell them."

"They won't listen to us." The Secretary told him. "As far as the Russians are concerned, we just blew up the Kremlin. The tension between the United States and Russia hasn't been this high since the Cuban Missile Crisis. And the blame, right or wrong, points to IMF." He paused. "The President has initiated Ghost Protocol. The entire IMF has been disavowed."

"So what happens now?" I asked him.

"Now, I've been ordered to take you both back to Washington, where the DOD will label you two as rogue extremists and hang the Kremlin bombing on you and your team." The Secretary explained and as he did Brandt was staring at me and Ethan at Brandt. "Unless, you were to escape somewhere between here and the airport, having assaulted Mr. Brandt and me."

"Sir?" Brandt asked confused.

"You would then illegally scrounge whatever material you could from a backup supply cache that I've overlooked. The same cache where your team are awaiting for further orders." The Secretary explained.

"Sir, you may want to…" Brandt started saying concerned, but was cut off when the Secretary held his hand up and kept talking.

"You will then disappear, and this conversation never having taken place, your intentions would be unclear. But if anyone of your team is caught or killed, they will be branded terrorist, out to incite global nuclear war." The Secretary zipped open a black case with USB's in it and handed it to me. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it." I took the USB and shoved it into my pocket and looked at Brandt for a few seconds and he looked unhappy with the Secretary's decisions. "Ethan, Christine, you were my best people. And I'm sorry it's come to this, after all the sacrifices you made. If we don't meet again, I just want you to know, I've always considered you both friends."

There was gunfire and Brandt made a yell and pulled the Secretary down, covering him.

"Stay down! Drive, drive, drive!" Ethan yelled to the driver.

A bullet hit the Secretary on the left side of his forehead, and everything happened so fast after that and the next thing I knew, the vehicle was submerged in water.

"You okay?" Ethan asked us when we resurfaced in the air bubble.

"Yeah." Both Brandt and I answered him.

"Take a deep breath. Stay with me." He told us, and we nodded our heads.

"Ready?" Ethan asked Brandt.

"Yeah." He answered.

We swam out from the car and we were ambushed by gun fire and I felt a bullet enter in the left side of my abdomen. We escaped quickly back into the car, into the air pocket.

I gasped for air as soon as I hit the pocket. Brandt had gotten there before me, and Ethan had followed behind me.

"What do we do?" Brandt asked us.

"Wait here. Both of you." Ethan said pointedly as he held up a flair.

"Where else am I going to go?" Both Brandt and I said as soon as Ethan had disappeared under the water, and we looked at each other quickly.

The gun fire had stopped on the car and Ethan appeared back at the air pocket and were told to follow him. We reached the surface of the water when we had gotten far enough away from the vehicle, and when we had we all gasped for air, except mine and Brandt's were more audible than Ethan's.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

This is a serious threat! If I do not get some reviews I will not post the next chapter. Just telling you all this story is finished on my computer and I have already started the sequel; yes there will be a sequel! So review or no more posts!


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would that work?" Brandt asked as we walked, soaking wet.

"Why would what work?" I asked him.

"The flare on the body, why would that work?" Brandt asked again.

I looked at Ethan. "It did work." He said as he looked both ways between the trains.

"Yeah, I know, but…" Brandt said as he trailed off the opposite way of where Ethan and I were walking.

"Hey…" Ethan said, catching his attention.

Brandt turned around and saw us heading in the opposite direction. "But why? I mean, how did you know that would draw their fire?" Brandt finished.

"I didn't. I played a hunch." Ethan told him.

"Okay. All right, so what was your scenario? Right, you… There's a guy being shot at in the water. All of a sudden, decides to light up a flare and swim around?" We turned another corner. "I mean, what did you assume they'd be thinking?"

"Thinking?" I asked him, my arms holding each other, from being so cold.

"Yeah." Brandt said to both of us.

Ethan scoffed. "I didn't assume they were thinking." Ethan explained to him. "I assumed they were shooting at anything that moved. I just gave them a target." Ethan stopped walking. "Look, these… These guys aren't Rhodes Scholars, you know?"

Brandt nodded in understanding. "It's really happening, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said and rubbed his right arm in a comforting motion, giving him an understanding look.

A horn sounded and we all looked around. "Okay, you know what that sound is?" Ethan asked us.

"That's our ride out of here!" Brandt said and we hopped up onto the platform that stood behind us and ran across it. "All right, it's a green car. Number 47." Brandt said.

The bullet wound that I had received from the ambush was bothered when I started to run and I gasped in pain and held onto the bullet wound that was on the lower left side of my abdomen. Brandt and Ethan had heard my gasp and they turned around.

"Are you okay?" Brandt asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told them both, reassuring both myself and them.

Ethan lifted my hand from where I was holding it and looked at the bullet wound. "No she's not. She's been hit." He told Brandt then turned to me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to bother you." I told him.

Brandt looked both ways. "Uh guys." He said.

"Come on let's go." Ethan said. "Brandt support her!" He commanded.

Brandt came up to my left side and put my arm over his shoulder and his arm at my waist, while Ethan began his search for the green car.

"I see green!" Ethan said.

"Okay let's do it. Go, go, go, go." Brandt said and Ethan ran while Brandt and I followed him in a half run, half walk. The train we were running by to get to the other side, ended and we were able to be directly at the train we needed. "All right, 47." Brandt reminded as I'd imagined both himself and Ethan.

"I don't see it." Ethan said.

"47." Brandt mumbled. "Oh, shit!" Brandt said as he'd spotted it. Still supporting me, Brandt and I ran. "Woah, pole!" Brandt warned myself and Ethan, who was running behind us. "This is it. The manifest." Brandt told us.

Ethan got to the train and opened up a panel as Brandt and I ran beside the train.

"Pole!" Brandt said as we almost ran into another pole.

Ethan entered his code into the panel and waited for the confirmation, all of us still running.

"_Press enter."_ The machine said and Ethan pressed enter on the panel and a thing popped out above the panel.

"Retinal scanner!" Brandt told him motioning from his eyes to the scanner.

Ethan jumped up and down trying to get a confirmation.

"_Retinal scan required."_ The machine told him.

Brandt watched him and when he turned around he was shocked. "Watch out!" He warned us.

"_Retinal scan required."_ The machine repeated.

Ethan got a grip on two bars on either side of the retinal scanner and finally got the scan.

"_Agent confirmed." _The machine said while Ethan was still up on the train.

Brandt pushed me up into the train and followed behind me, soon followed by Ethan. Brandt shut the door and the compartment lit up, the inner door closed with a rivet and we were greeted with guns in the face from Benji and Jane.

"Ethan, Christine? Jeez, I thought you were dead!" Benji said surprised.

"We are." Brandt said getting up and helping me up afterwards.

"Who's this?" Benji asked.

"Agent Dunn and Carter. William Brandt, Chief Analyst." Ethan said introducing them. "Brandt, patch her up."

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Analyst." Jane said surveying him. "Patch her up? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Christine got shot." Ethan explained.

"Shouldn't one of us do it? I mean, does he even have medical training?" Jane asked Ethan.

"Yeah. I-I do." Brandt said.

"Come on Brandt." I said, still holding onto him. "I want this bullet out of me."

"Yeah, sure." He repeated and helped me into the back room, where the medical supplies were.

There were a spare change of clothes in the room and Brandt and I stripped out of our wet clothes and into some dry ones, backs to each other. When I was done, I laid on the bed in the room, and lifted my shirt up enough for Brandt to get the bullet out and patch me up.

Neither one of us had said a word to each other but as Brandt was in the process of taking out the bullet, I cringed in pain and he decided to end the quiet. "It's Will." He said.

"What?" I said, looking up slightly.

He looked up at me for a moment and then looked back down. "I meant you can call me Will." He said with a slight smile.

"Alright, as long as you call me Christine or Chris. Whichever you prefer." I told him.

He smiled a bit.

"I think you enjoy pain." I said jokingly.

He looked up abruptly. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well this is the most you've smiled, patching me and my bullet wound up." I said.

He laughed some more.

"You know, you remind me of someone." I told him seriously.

"Oh?" He said. "I do?"

"Yeah I haven't seen him in 5 years." I told him. "I swear, if I hadn't been introduced to you in the car, I would have thought you were him."

Will had gone back to patching me up silently. He was just stitching me up when I felt a twinge of pain and instinctively moved my hand to my wound. Will grabbed my wrist before I could touch it. His eye caught a healed over bullet wound on my hand and he stared intently at it.

"What?" I asked him.

"The scar on your hand." He said.

"Oh, that. I got that when I was on a mission with the guy I told you about. We got shot in the hands." I said, thinking back.

I looked at him and he had an eyebrow raised. "We?" He asked.

"I may have been holding his hand." I said and he looked at me strangely. "He was my best friend."

"I have a brother." Will said letting go of my hand and going back to finishing up the stitches. "Twin, like you and Ethan."

"Identical or fraternal?" I asked him.

"Identical." He said as he finished he stitching.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Some of you reviewed and thank you for that. I'm sorry I had to threaten you to do so,

but I wasn't sure if anyone was enjoying it, so, keep reviewing, and more chapters will

be posted. Thank you to Lupin and Tonks Forever and TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters  for reviewing. Enjoy! Keep reviewing I love reading them! I don't care what you post, mean or nice, as long as I know how I am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Come on Owl." Clint yelled. "We've got to go!"_

_I got up from the ground and jumped down from the one story building. Clint helped me up, grabbing my hand. We ran, Clint's bow in one hand, mine in his other. I felt something pierce my hand but I never gave any thought to it, once we reached SHIELD, we knew were going to be okay. We entered the doors of SHIELD and we released each others hand. I was breathing heavily and so was Clint. I looked to the floor and saw blood dripping from Clint's hand._

"_Hawkeye! Your hand, it's bleeding." I said going to inspect his hand. I turned his hands around in mine and Clint looked up at me in shock._

"_You are too, Chris." He said._

_He grabbed my injured hand with his and clasped them together._

"_Together until the end. Through and through." He said laughing and I soon joined in as we walked down the hall towards the infirmary._

I had left SHIELD a year after that, after Clint had been assigned a new partner, Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow. I left not only because Clint was no longer my partner, but because my brother had needed me.

PRESENT

Will and I walked into the room, Will supporting me so that I wouldn't pull my stitches. Ethan got up and pulled down a screen, making into a table and Ethan walked over to me, headphones in hand, and I gave hive the flash drive that the secretary had given me. He walked back over to the screen and place the flash drive on it.

"_Agent Confirmed." _The screen said and Ethan put on the headphone he was carrying.

Ethan had gone over the file before he played it for us and now he was making a phone call.

"_How will the world finally end?" _The woman translated as the man on the screen spoke Russian. _"It is my job to predict the unthinkable. To treat the death of billions as a game. After 20 years of this, I was numb. Until a new question crossed my mind. What happens after the end of the world? Every two or three million years…" _I listened intently and looked up at Will who was looking down at the ground. _"…some natural catastrophe devastates all life on Earth. But life goes on."_ Brandt let go of my and placed me on the floor so I could sit and he walked across the room. _"And what little remains is made stronger. Put simply world destruction is an unpleasant, but unnecessary part of evolution."_

I tore my gaze off of the screen as I heard a whooshing noise, and I looked to see that Will had leaned against a panel that opened up a wall full of weapons. He tried to act cool about it and nodded his head, and I smiled as his awkwardness. I turned my gaze back towards the screen.

"_What happens then, I wondered, when mankind faces the next end of the world? I looked to Hiroshima, Nagasaki…" _The woman said still translating. _"…thriving cities rebuilt from the ashes, monuments to the unimaginable, dedicated to the concept of peace. It occurred to me here that nuclear war might have a place in the natural order. But only if it could be controlled. Only if it touched every living soul _equally_." _The woman finished translating and the man on the screen looked at the camera as if he were pointedly looking at us.

"IMF now believes this man, Kurt Hendricks, is the nuclear extremist, code name Cobalt." Ethan said. "Today he was seen leaving the Kremlin, with what is likely a nuclear launch device." Ethan paused and looked at everyone. "Two days ago, Sabine Moreau killed one of our agents in Budapest and relieved him of Russian nuclear launch codes. Intel indicates she will check into the Burj Hotel in Dubai in 36 hours. Marius Wistrom is a known operative of Cobalt. Wistrom is currently en route to Dubai. For the launch device to work, Cobalt needs the activation codes. He's sending Wistrom to buy them from Moreau. The Secretary is dead." Ethan announced. I looked over to Will, as he sat beside me, and saw him shaking his head. "The President has invoked Ghost Protocol. We're shut down. No satellite, safe house, support, or extraction. The five of us and the contents of this car are all that remain of the IMF. And as of this moment, any action is unsanctioned. So if you want out, speak now."

I looked around and no one said anything, I then looked to Will, as did Ethan. Will opened his mouth to speak but Ethan shot him a look, and he closed his mouth.

"Our mission is Hendricks. We're all that stands between him and his goal. Nothing can be left to chance. Everyone connected with this man is considered an asset with valuable information about our target. No one can know we're still on line. We lose Hendricks now, we lose him forever." Ethan finished.

"So, what's the play?" Jane asked.

"Wistrom will take delivery from Moreau is 36 hours. Now we cannot let the launch codes leave the hotel, but we need Wistrom to lead us to Hendricks." Ethan said.

"He'll only do that if he has the codes." Will taunted.

"Or if he thinks he has them." I said.

"Our objective is to intercept the sale, replace the authentic codes with counterfeits and follow Wistrom to Hendricks." Ethan said.

"Well, that's simple enough." Benji said. "We snatch the codes, we gin up some fakes. Jane you double Moreau, and sell the codes to Wistrom and Bob's your uncle."

"And how do you propose we just snatch the codes from Moreau?" Will said doubtfully.

"We take her out." Jane said simply.

"Yeah, we take her out. But, you know, discreetly." Benji said.

"Discreetly?" Will and I said at the same time from beside each other.

"Yeah." Benji said in an obvious tone to Will. Ethan gave Benji a look. "Right, she's an asset. Right. I get it. Sorry. Nothing left to chance." Benji said and Jane gave him a look. "He said… I'm spitballing. It's not all gonna be gold."

"We don't touch Wistrom." Ethan said.

"All right." Benji said.

"Or Moreau." Ethan continued. "She'll answer for Hanaway." Ethan told her when she looked sharply at him. "But it has to be when I say. After we hit Hendricks."

Jane, Benji and Ethan started to grab stuff, but when I did, Ethan told me to stay where I was and told Will to make sure I did so. "Only pack what we need." Ethan said to them.

"Yeah, absolutely. Only pack what we… You never know." Benji repeated. And everyone was soon finished and before I knew it we were in Dubai, on the road driving in a Jeep.

Ethan drove, with Jane beside him in the passengers seat and Benji behind her on his computer. Will sat beside me behind Ethan hugging his bag to his chest.

"So even if we can double Wistrom and Moreau, how do we keep them in separate rooms while having them think that they're in the same room?" Will asked.

"We give the hotel a facelift. Wistrom will think he's arriving at Moreau's suite, but, really, he'll be walking into our decoy room." Ethan said.

"Where I'll double Moreau." Jane said.

"Downstairs, Benji will double Wistrom." Ethan said.

"Masks!" Benji said excitedly and winked.

"And meet with the real Moreau." Ethan said after Benji's interruption.

"And… uh… What am I doing?" Will said with a bit of a smile and shrugging his shoulders.

"You?" Benji spoke up with his sun glasses in his mouth. "You're the helper!"

"Helper. That's great." Will said sadly, and stared out the window. I put my arm around his shoulders and squeezed his left one with my hand, reassuringly.

"And me?" I asked.

"You're job, is to heal." Ethan said pointedly.

"Okay, so to the extent I understand what you're talking about here…" Brandt said. "The Burj Khalifa, it's the tallest building in the world, and you want to alter it's infrastructure with the hoped of convincing two people that they've had a meeting, which actually really never happened. Right?"

"Uh," Jane said pointing ahead of the car.

Ethan jerked the car at fast speed and everyone in the back was tossed lightly around, Will laughing. I felt a pain again in the lower left side of my abdomen. "Camels." Ethan answered everyone's unasked and obvious question.

The pain grew and I grabbed onto Will's arm and he looked over at me. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Not exactly." I said and took my hand away from the wound which was now bleeding.

"Uh, guys, we have a problem." Will said and put his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.

Ethan turned back serious. "What?" He asked.

"Chris tore her stitches." Will answered him. "I think you should pull over so I can stitch it back up without the car jerking me around."

Ethan pulled over the car and Will reset my stitches and were soon back on the road.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Thanks for the reviews! I just wish I had more than one person reviewing this story! If I have more reviews I might just post 2 chapters in 1 day as a gift to you all!

Lupin and Tonks Forever: I had just watched Total Recall a few days earlier, and that was sort of in there, it was tempting to me. I'm sorry if that was confusing. But they are best friends, and Clint was… I guess you could say, pulling her along, I hope you kind of get it a little bit more than before, thanks to this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked into the hotel and straight into the elevator, Ethan went to go check in and we waited for him, Jane split up to go get the dry cleaning. We rode the elevator up went into the room. In the room we unpacked everything.

"ETA on dry cleaning." Ethan said into the comm.

"_On my way up."_ Jane said. My job would have been to get the dry cleaning but since I was wounded Jane had to get it.

"Okay, 34 minutes to door knock." Will said putting a countdown timer on his iPhone and placed it behind Benji's laptop.

"Wow…" Benji said. "Um. Okay, this is a slight wrinkle, but nothing to worry about."

I looked up at him in alarm from my spot on the couch.

"We're just going to have to go into the server room from the outside." Benji said.

"What?" Ethan said looking up from the mask making machine.

"Well, the firewalls on this building's server are military grade." Benji said jabbing at his computer with his finger. "I mean, this would be a cinch if I could call Youssef back at headquarters, but Youssef doesn't exist anymore, and neither do we." Will got up from his seat and looked at Benji's computer screen. "I could hack it, but it would take too long."

"Then hardwire in." Ethan said determined. "And there's four layers of next-gen security between us and the server room. There's no way we can get to it form inside."

"If we can't get to the server, we don't control the elevators, we don't control the security cameras. This operation is over before it even begins." Will said defeated.

"I'm telling you, we can get to it from outside." Benji said.

"'We'?" Ethan asked.

"I'm… I'm on the computer." Benji said.

Ethan looked over to Will.

"I'm just…" Will said motioning to Benji. "The helper."

Ethan looked to me. "Hey I would go, but hey. Injured here, and you won't let me do anything." I told him.

Ethan sighed in defeat and turned his head sharply at the window. "What floor is it on?" He asked Benji.

"Uh, 130." Benji answered.

"130?" Ethan asked. "Vent ducts." Ethan asked suddenly.

"Pressure sensitive." Benji told him.

"Not enough time." Will said.

"Elevator shaft." Ethan asked.

"Infrared sensors." Benji said.

"Not enough time." Will taunted.

Benji brought out some gloves and tossed one at the window after Ethan asked himself; "How am I supposed to do this?"

Benji started to cut the window out with the laser gun and Will brought out some glass suction cups.

"God damn it!" Benji said when the laser back fired a bit on him.

"Oh, that's high." Will said as he and Benji were moving the glass. I was helping Ethan put on the gloves, as Benji had told me how to work them before moving the glass.

I pressed the buttons on the sides of the gloves. "Okay, now remember, it's a rolling off motion that disengages the bond." I said showing him the motion. "When the meter is blue, that's full adhesion. Easy way to remember, blue is glue." I told him.

"And when it's red?" He asked.

"I'm going to take a shot at this and say, 'red is dead'." I said. "Here's your cutter, okay?" I said showing him it. "And your server interface." I said showing him it. "Both going back here. One, two." I said putting it in the back of the belt around his waist.

"Okay, Ethan, the hotel server is eleven stories up and seven units over." Will told him motioning with his hand. "Okay? Comm check." He said into the walkie talkie.

"Yeah." Ethan said bringing his hand up to his ear. "Copy."

"So…" Benji said and made some fists and moved them slightly back and forth towards the window.

"It's 26 minutes to door knock." Will told him.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah." He said and started off towards the window.

Ethan was on the outside of the window now, testing out the gloves. Then started going up. Ethan soon disappeared and Benji went to look at the progress of the mask maker.

"25 minutes to door knock." Will said into the comm.

I was deep in thought and hadn't noticed Will sitting down beside me. "Let me see." He said.

I looked up abruptly. "What?"

"Let me see the wound. See how it's healing." Will told me sincerely.

"Yeah, okay." I said and lifted up the shirt enough for him to see.

"Looks good. You should be able to help us soon." He said.

"What the hell is that?" I asked looking out the window, Brandt and I got up from the couch and walked over to the window.

"_Yeah, what the hell is that?"_ Ethan asked.

Benji came up to stand with us at the window. "It's a sandstorm." Benji said. "It's a long way off, Ethan." Benji said into the comm on his tie. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"24 minutes to door knock." Will said into the comm.

We heard the door closing and turned around. Jane walked in with the dry cleaning and put it down on the back of the couch. "Where's Ethan?" She asked.

Benji pointed up and outside.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said.

"23 minutes to door knock." Will said and then turned to me so he could inspect my wound some more as Benji played with a gadget and Jane observed the mask maker.

"_I'm at server level." _Ethan said.

Will and I got up and waited for more information.

Ethan screamed over the intercom.

"22 minutes to door knock." Will said looking at the countdown.

"The countdown is not helping." Ethan said annoyed.

Jane looked over at Will accusingly.

"I'm just saying." He said.

"_I'm in." _Ethan said.

"That's great, Ethan. You're halfway home." Benji said.

"_Located server."___Ethan said. _"Please tell me we're online."_

"All right, we're live." Benji said. "Okay, I now have control of the elevators and the security cameras."

"Time to redecorate." Jane said tossing him a machine.

"Okay you drive." Benji said to me and turned to Will. "And you look out for Wistrom and Moreau."

I sat down at the computer and Will stood behind me. "Moreau is at the elevators ahead of schedule." I said into the comm.

"_We can't open this door, can we?" _Ethan asked.

"The door? No." Will told him.

"Ethan, you gotta get down here now." I told him. "Ethan! Is there a problem?"

"Ethan?" Will asked looking out the window. Jane walked through the door and he turned around. "We're not going to make it."

"We have to make it." Jane said and started taking off her jacket. "Where's Ethan?"

There was a crash and I stood up and walked over to the window.

"Your line's not long enough!" Will yelled to him.

"No shit!" Ethan yelled back and Ethan started running away from us on the side of the wall and then he jumped backwards, I moved out of the way knowing what he was going to do. He released his line and flug into the window, but he didn't make it and hit his head off of the top of the window frame. Will grabbed onto his ankle and his upper body was hanging out the window and Jane had Will by his pant leg holding them in by the carpet.

Ethan climbed up and over Will's ass. He got up off the floor and I ran over to him and hugged him, glad for his safety. I let go of him and sat down beside Will.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded his head in response.

Benji walked into the room huffing and laughing at himself. "That was not easy, but I did it." He said and saw everyone on the ground by the window. "What'd I miss?"

Everyone started getting ready and I went over to Will so I could help him with his contact lens. "The lens might be a little uncomfortable." I said putting it in his left eye and he blinked trying to get used to it. "It captures images and transmits them to the printer in the briefcase."

"Aww." Will said trying to get used to the weird feeling.

"All right?" I asked him.

"Mhmm. I can't see out of one eye, but I'm fine." He said.

I turned around and grabbed a piece of paper from the table. "Blink twice to activate the shutter." I told him, holding up the paper. "Notice the numbers are in order?" I said and he blinked twice, capturing the image. I turned and grabbed the new piece of paper that had just come from the brief case and grabbed it. "A perfect copy. But the numbers are scrambled." I said to Will, who had appeared behind me, as I held the papers side by side.

"Masks?" Ethan said as he came out from getting dressed.

"60 seconds." Benji answered. "You sure I shouldn't wear a mask? You know, 'cause I'm not exactly Omar Sharif. I'll play it French. This is your tracking device." He said giving Ethan a phone. "And this is what you're tracking." Benji said handing him some paper.

"The paper clip?" Ethan asked.

"No, it's the paper. It's in the briefcase. It's coated with isotopes which give off a unique… It just means that you can track the documents even if they switch briefcases." Benji told him.

"Range?" Ethan asked.

"Not that good. It's, like, half a mile." Benji said. "Safest thing to do would be not let Wistrom out of your sight. Is that Wistrom?" Benji asked looking down at the computer.

"Who's that with him?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. We don't have an uplink, so there's no facial recognition." Benji said and Ethan took the computer to Will.

"Who's that with him?" Ethan asked.

Will looked at it for a second before he answered. "That's Leonid Lisenker. Polish-born cryptographer. He redesigned Russia's nuclear security after the Cold War."

"He's here to authenticate the launch codes." I said.

"Yes, he is. We are blown." Brandt said to me.

"No, we're not blown." Ethan said.

"Well, we will be as soon as he sees the counterfeit launch codes." Will contradicted him.

"We're not blown." Ethan said.

"He's in the elevator." Benji said.

"Delay them." Ethan said. "Benji, how long would it take you to reprogram the case?"

"A couple of seconds. What for, though?" Benji asked.

I sat beside Will, listening intently Benji and Ethan. "To make an exact copy of the launch codes." Ethan said. At this mine as well as Will's heads snapped up.

"What?" Jane asked.

"You can't do that." Brandt said.

"Wistrom's on 22!" Benji said.

"Slow him down." Ethan told him.

"I'll do what I can." Benji said.

"Wait, wait." Will said standing up. "Ethan, hang on now! Hang on. Just a second. You're talking about handing over active nuclear launch codes to Wistrom?" Will said angrily.

"Yes. Reprogram the case." Ethan said pointing at it.

"Listen… Stop!" Will said as Benji reached for the case. "Just listen to what you're saying." He said with his hands raised. "You're fixating. You're not thinking clearly. It's not going to happen. I won't let it!" Will said and grabbed the case holding it away from Ethan.

"Will!" I said standing up and he looked at me as almost as if he forgot I was there.

"33 and climbing!" Benji said.

"Will." I said in an understanding tone. "Use your head now. The mission is not the codes, the mission is Hendricks."

"Then just let it play out. Give him bad codes. Neutralize him." Will said to everyone, mainly Ethan and I.

"You know that won't do it." Ethan said. "Failure to a terrorist is just a rehearsal for success."

"41!" Benji shouted.

"We lose Hendricks today, he shows up somewhere else tomorrow. He finds another way. With no IMF to stop him. No. It's now or never. Now, Brandt, give me the case." Ethan said trying to reason with him.

"Nothing can be left to chance. You said that." Will said moving towards the window.

"You're the analyst." Ethan told him. "Now, tell me there's not another way for Hendricks to get those codes."

"50!" Benji shouted.

"You tell me that this is his only avenue, right here, right now, today." Ethan said. "You tell me that, I'll walk away."

A strange noise and a beep came from the mask making machine and everyone looked at it. Jane went behind it to check it and she looked up and shook her head.

"We go without." Ethan said.

"Without masks?" Benji asked surprised.

"Jane needs to go." Ethan said.

"Ethan." Jane said.

"We have no choice." He told her.

"Ethan, you'd be walking in on Moreau unarmed." I told him. "Face-first. Literally."

"How do we know they've met?" He asked me.

"How do we know they haven't?" I asked contradicting him. "Will, please give me the case."

"Doesn't matter!" Will said. "Damn it." He said quietly. "We have no choice." He said and handed the case to me.

I took it and threw it to Benji, who started the reprogramming. I turned to Will. "Thank you." I said and he nodded. "You better get going. And remember, I'll be in your ear."

Ethan, Jane, and Will left minutes later and I was helping Benji fill up his arm. I finished up with that and sat at the computer, listening to everyone, only hearing one side of the conversation.

"_Goggles." _I heard Will say. _"What if they have met?"_

"_Come in." _Jane said.

"_Which one of you is Wistrom?" _Moreau said.

"_I am." _Ethan said.

"_Which one of you is Wistrom?" _Jane repeated.

"_I am." _Wistrom said. _"I admire your work."_

"_Sit."_ Moreau said.

"_Where are my codes?"_ Ethan asked.

"_Where are my diamonds?"_ Moreau countered.

"_Close by." _Ethan replied.

"_You have my payment?"_ Jane asked.

"_When I see the codes." _Wistrom said.

"_I have arrived at Jane's room." _Benji said and knocked on the door.

"_Not to worry. Come in! I thought we could have tea." _Jane said.

"_Madamoiselle, Monsieur." _Benji said.

"_No diamonds, no codes."_ Moreau said.

"_No codes, no diamonds." _Ethan said.

"_Kill this one." _Moreau said.

"_We didn't come alone. That hallway out there is a kill-box." _Ethan said.

"_You know who we work for."_ Will said.

"_We come back with the codes, or we don't come back."_ Ethan said.

"_How good is your backup?" _Moreau asked.

"_The best." _Will said.

"_I've killed the best."_ Moreau said.

"_Do you care for some sugar?" _Benji asked.

"_Enough. Let's get this done."_ Ethan said._ "You want payment, I want guarantees. When he's authenticated the codes, I'll make the call and you get your diamonds. That or we all go home in buckets. Nobody leaves this hotel alive."_

"_Get the papers." _Moreau said.

"_Is there a problem?"_ Jane asked.

"_It's locked." _Wistrom said.

"_Forgive men. There must be a key. One moment, huh?" _Jane said.

"_Monsieur." _Benji said.

"_My mistake. It is a combination, not a key."_ Jane said.

"_You tell me the numbers." _Wistrom said.

"_They're good." _Will said.

"_Zero. Zero. Zero." _Jane said.

"_Come on, come on, come on." _Benji mumbled.

There was silence for a few minutes, and I was starting to worry if anything had gone wrong.

"_It was a pleasure doing business with…"_ Jane started. _"Wistrom has the launch codes. He's on the move."_

"_It was a pleasure doing business with you." _Moreau said. _**"Kill him!"**_

There was a crash on the end of the line, and sounds of fighting.

"_Moreau's on the move!"_ Ethan said.

"_I've got her."_ Jane said.

"_Jane?"_ Ethan said._ "She's an asset! I need her alive! Acknowledge! Acknowledge!"_

Benji came in and took over my role at the computer.

"Ethan, Wistrom is in the elevator. I can't see Leonid, though." Benji said into the comm.

"_Benji, slow him down. Get me an elevator."_ Ethan said. _"Find Leonid."_ He said to Will. _"Benji, I've got a lock on Wistrom. But I can't tell. Is he still in the elevator?"_

"Wistrom's in the elevator." Benji said into the comm.

"_Be..ji."_ Ethan's garbled voice came through the comm.

"Ethan. Over?" Benji said.

"_B….I."_ Came Ethan's garbled voice.

"Ethan?" Benji said.

"_Be…I. I l…st ..ou." _Ethan said his voice still garbled.

"Ethan, can you hear me?" Benji asked him. "Ethan, can you hear me? Over?"

The door banged open and Moreau appeared in the door way and Benji jumped up.

"Jesus!" Benji said.

Moreau was shoved forward and Jane came in behind her with a gun pointed at her and she shoved her some more and sat her in a chair. "Sit down!" Jane told her and gave the gun to Benji. "Watch her."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because if I do, I'll kill her." Jane said and walked out of the room and I followed her.

I walked into the room and saw Jane going to her bag but stopping and looking at her hands. "Jane?" I asked her. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No. I wanted to kill her."

"It's okay I know how you feel." I told her.

"No you don't." Jane said looking up.

"But I do. I had a partner, in a different agency, 5 years ago." I started. "And I almost lost him, more times than I could count." I held up my hand. "A year before I left the agency, we were escaping from some guys and we were holding hands, running. We got shot and it went through his hand and into mine. After that we said we'd always be together, through and through, it was a bit ironic because it had gone through his hand and through mine. A year later he was assigned a new partner and I had quit the agency." I looked down. "I know you had a relationship with Agent Hanaway."

"How?" She asked.

"I could see it in your eyes, when you told us the story." I told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For coming to see if I was okay?" She said. "And for telling me it's going to be okay."

I smiled and gave her a hug, and she hugged me back.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

As a gift to you all for 2 reviews on chapter 5, I have uploaded chapter 7 as well.

Thank you to Lupin and Tonks Forever and cp6.

Lupin and Tonks Forever: I hope the chapter helped clear it up a bit for you. Let me know. J Thanks for all your reviews, I hope to see them keep coming.


	7. Chapter 7

WHILE CHRISTINE AND JANE ARE TALKING

"_Leonid. Benji?" _Will asked.

"_Go for Benji." _Benji said through the comm.

"_I've got Leonid by the elevators. He's been shot." _He said.

"_What?" _Benji asked.

CHRISTINE AND JANE

We heard the sound of a punch and we ran into the other room. Jane tackled Moreau into a table and the gun that Moreau was holding was fired and sent beside them. Moreau elbowed Jane in the face and went to run, but Jane grabbed her sleeve and it ripped off. Moreau grabbed a vase and threw it at Jane but Jane ducks and the vase hit the ground. Moreau grabbed a cork screw and attacked Jane with it. I would have joined in but I didn't want to tear my stitches again.

-"Hey, hey. Stay with me. Stay with me." Brandt said to Leonid.-

Jane grabbed Moreau's arm as she attacked her and threw her into a lamp. Moreau grabbed another vase and went to hit Jane with it, but Jane ducked in just enough time to miss the vase and have it break against the wall, so she punched Jane in the face instead. Jane kicked Moreau's leg and punched her in the stomach, and another time across the face. Moreau went to hit Jane, but Jane caught her threw her onto the broken table from early on in the fight. Moreau grabbed the gun that lay beside her and went to shoot but Jane grabbed her arm and Moreau fired at the ceiling.

-"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Brandt said as Leonid died. Brandt heard the gun shot, more following after, and burst into the room, gun raised.-

Jane and Moreau hot gotten up against the glass, with the gun still in the air and Will burst into the room with a gun raised. There was another gun shot and Jane and Moreau bent over and Jane threw her off of her and Moreau ended up right in front of the open window. Jane kicked her and Moreau fired again, accidentally, and screamed as she fell out the window. Jane got off of the ground and Benji was just starting to wake up.

We had left the hotel and gone to a safe house in the area. Ethan was gone for a couple hours and when he got back he told us that the Russians had followed them and that Wistrom was not Wistrom but Hendricks doubling as him. Ethan had gone into the bathroom and that's when the arguing started.

"Now, what happened with Moreau, Jane?" Will asked.

"She couldn't help us with Hendricks." She defended herself as she washed her neck.

"So let's throw her off the building!" Will shouted.

Jane turned around. "I didn't throw her."

"Let's throw her off the building!" Will shouted again. "She was not the mission, Jane!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the table and Benji jumped up. "The mission was to track the file back to Hendricks, who is in the wind with nuclear launch codes!" Jane and Will were now face to face.

"Maybe you didn't notice the gun she had pointed at me." Jane accused.

Will laughed. "Yeah, like you didn't notice the open window, or that we're about a mile up in the air!"

"It was an instinctive move." Jane defended. I crossed my arms and buried my face into my arms, trying to get away from the headache that was my team.

"It doesn't matter!" Will yelled. "We're talking about a nuclear war. The asset is more important that you."

"Where do you get off telling me how well I executed?" Jane accused. "We inherited you."

I groaned from where I was sitting.

"You're just a bureaucrat!" Jane yelled. "You think I need you to tell me what the mission is?"

I couldn't make out a word as their yelling had become mushed together and I lifted my head.

"And how the hell did the Russians find us?" She said going after Benji.

"What are you asking me for?" Benji said calmly.

"Because you're communications!" Jane yelled and slammed down his laptop. "You're in charge of covering our tracks."

"I'm sorry are you-" Benji started.

"You cannot afford to make mistakes like that now, Benji." Will said. "You're not a technician anymore. You're a field agent."

"And you're just an 'analyst'." Ethan said coming out of the bathroom and turning on Ethan. "Right? Right?"

Okay. Now I'm confused.

"Who are you really, Brandt?" Ethan asked.

"What are you asking?" Will asked.

"What am I asking?" Ethan asked to himself. "Let me see if I can put it another way."

Ethan pulled a gun on Will and he knocked it out of Ethan's hand. Ethan grabbed him by the neck and pushed hum forwards, grabbing the gun that rested at Will's back. Will got the gun back from him and pointed it at Ethan and Jane and Benji raised their guns on Will. I sat down shocked.

"How does an agent with skills like that end up an analyst?" Ethan asked rhetorically.

Will dropped the clip from the gun and popped out the bullet that was left in the chamber. "Well, we all have our secrets." He said looking down and then looked up at Ethan. "Don't we, Ethan?"

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." He said without missing a beat. "Hell, I'll even tell you my sisters."

"Like you'd be able to find out all about your sister, seeing as she used to work for an agency that technically doesn't even exist." Will said.

I looked up at Will confused and Everyone had their eyes on me. Will moved and rested his forehead against his arm which now rested against the stairs.

There was a vibration and Ethan pulled out his phone. "I have friends in the region. Just sit tight." Ethan told us and looked down on me. "You coming?" He asked and I shook my head in response.

"I have questions that need answering." I told him and he nodded stiffly.

"I'll send someone to get you out of here." He told all of us.

"What about Hendricks? What's the plan?" Jane asked.

"The plan." Ethan said turning around to look at her. "Was for us to stop him together."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Benji asked.

"Change the plan." Ethan said.

"Wait. That's it?" Jane asked and Ethan closed the door behind him in response.

"What are you going to do, go after him alone?" Benji asked and of course no one answered.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked up to Will. "I need to talk to you." I told him and looked at Jane and Benji. "Alone." I said and walked up the stairs.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

As a gift to you I have uploaded 2 chapters today. Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing how you feel about my story and if you think that I should keep on writing the sequel.


	8. Chapter 8

I was pacing at the foot of my bed when Will walked in and I stopped, looking up at him.

"How do you know who I worked for?" I asked.

"Who was your partner?" He responded.

"Answer the damn question Will! I don't have the patience for this currently." I shouted at him.

"Then answer mine!" He shouted back.

"Clint Barton." I told him quietly.

"Clint Barton is my brother." He said.

I sat on the bed, and put my face into my hands. I felt the bed sink down beside me and an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"You must be Owl." He said and I nodded at the familiar code name. "He told me about you. Said how you were so stubborn and you were so strong at heart." He laughed.

"God, am I stupid." I said shaking my head. "How could I have not seen it?" I said looking up at him.

"You're not stupid. You're just stubborn." He smiled and I laughed.

"You hardly even know me." I said moving so I was leaning against the headboard.

"I feel like I've known you for a long time." He contradicted and leaned beside me.

We talked for a while, but eventually we fell asleep, unintentionally.

DREAM

"_Come on Clint, we have to go! She's coming!" I shouted. Clint caught up to me and we ran, hand in hand. All of a sudden, _she_ showed up and her red hair was flying all over the place._

"_It's been nice knowing you." She said unemotionally. "It will be ashamed to kill you with your amazing talents." And she stabbed him, she stabbed Clint._

_Clint fell to the ground grasping his wound. "Nat, why?" Clint looked up at me, as I held his head on my lap and stroked his hair, and held his hand with my other hand and a minute later, his grip loosened on my hand and I let go, placing my hand over his eyes, shutting them._

"_I knew you were on their side th-" I shouted but was stopped when the Black Widow stabbed me as well._

END OF DREAM

I woke up gasping, clutching my abdomen, and the jerking of the bed woke up Will who was beside me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, and looked at me clutching my abdomen. "Did you tear them again?"

I shook my head and looked up at him, tears in my eyes. He brought his hand up to my face and brushed my hair out of my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"It was Clint, his new partner stabbed him and I watched him die, and then she stabbed me as well-" I said fast but Will cut me off.

"It was just a dream. I'm sure Clint is alright." He said. "Come here." He said pulling me into a hug and I clutched onto him, as if nothing else would help. Ten minutes later, I fell asleep in Will's arms.

NEXT DAY

The Jeep pulled into an airport and we parked by a jet that Ethan was walking out of. Everyone got out of the car and stood in front of Ethan.

"What's in the bags?" Benji asked pointing to the large pile of bags.

"It's our gear." Ethan said.

"How'd you get it?" Jane said.

"Made a friend." Ethan told us.

"Well, I'm glad we could help." Benji said.

"You could help now." Ethan reassured.

"Look, Ethan, before we…" Will started.

"Whatever happened, happened." Ethan told him. "But we still have a chance to clean this up, but we have to do it now. And we have to do it together."

Will, Jane, Benji, and I all looked around at each other.

"Okay. So, where are we going?" Will asked.

"India." Ethan smiled.

Will looked to us. "India? India?"

"Sure." Benji said.

"Okay. Great." Will said and put on his sun glasses and walked into the jet.

Jane went into the jet followed by Benji. "Love the jet." Benji said.

"Wait till you see the car." Ethan told him.

"Oooh, a car, can I drive it? Please?" I said begging.

"We'll see." He said and followed me into the jet.

LATER

Benji was going over what Will was going to be doing and a suit made of metal was floating in the air, and a clinking sound was heard.

"Okay, to shut down the satellite, we have to manually tap into the central server." Benji explained to Will. "You'll enter through the exhaust vent, wearing this under your suit." He said motioning to the metal suit. "Drop down into the computer array, and we'll catch you, then move you along to the relay room and you jack into the panel." Benji deactivated the magnets, causing the suit to drop the floor with a clink.

"Okay, so we enter the party separately as guests. Ethan quarterbacks while Jane…" Will started.

"Gets the codes from the billionaire." He and Benji finished.

"I switch off the fan, you jump into the computer array, and we catch you, you plug in the transmitter then Ethan feeds me the codes which I then use to pinpoint Hendricks' location." Benji finished.

"Okay, but you just breezed over something I think is really important." Will said. "The computer array part, where I just…" Will paused. "Jump?"

"And we catch you." Benji said.

"Yeah." Will said.

"I don't… Why is that so hard to grasp?" Benji said.

"Well…" Will said. "Why? It's a 25-foot drop. And we're using magnets."

"Yeah." Benji said.

"In light of our recent efforts, the technology's." Will started.

"The science is sound. All right? I'd be more worried about the heat." Benji said and went back to his computer.

"And then there's that. What heat?" Will asked.

"Well, it's like any computer, isn't it?" Benji questioned. "If you switch off the fan, it's gonna get really hot!" Benji laughed.

Will laughed with him, lightly. "Of course."

"Relatively, you know." Benji said.

"Of course it will." Will said scratching the back of his ear. "So I'm jumping into a… An oven, essentially."

"Yeah. Essentially." Benji said. "But we'll catch you."

Will nodded remorsefully. "Great."

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

I love you all, you have made my day with all these beautiful reviews! I know this isn't the best chapter I have ever written but, it's here anyways. I will update again tomorrow! I **think** I am the only one with a story that Ethan has a sister or twin. Special thanks to: imaninja41, Lupin and Tonks Forever, Aoki Kaoz, and  .angel. Keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Benji descended the ladder and I waited, and climbed down after him.

"_Comm check." _Ethan said.

"_Saturn's got your five-by-five, Jupiter."_ Will confirmed.

"This is Mars, I'm in position." I said into the comm.

"This is Pluto. I have arrived at the party." Benji said into his comm.

Benji and I unpacked the gear as we heard Jane and Ethan over the comm.

"_There he is." _Jane said.

"_Get us that code." _Ethan said. _"Venus moving in on target. Hook's in." _Ethan said_. "You do make an impression." _Ethan told Jane.

Benji started up the magnet and went to go on his computer. "Why am I Pluto? It's not even a planet anymore." Benji said.

"_Well, I think Uranus is available." _Will told him.

Benji laughed and I smiled. "It's funny 'cause you said 'anus'." Benji said.

"_I'm in position." _Will said.

"Sending in the Rover." Benji said controlling the Rover.

"_He's moving to you." _Ethan said to Jane. _"Give him your back. Don't want to make it too easy for him."_

"_Are you going to be talking the whole time?" _Jane said.

"_In 20 minutes, I want a glass of Cuve Louis in every guest's hand. And make sure all of them have a bottle to take home by the end of the night." _Nash said. _"Impressed yet?"_

"_I'm more of a bourbon girl." _Jane said.

"_I'm Brij Nath. Welcome to my humble home."_ Nath said.

You could hear the hum of the Rover as Benji moved it into position under the fan.

"And Rover's in position." Benji said. "Spinning down the turbine.

"_He's e-mailing. Venus. Be Venus." _Ethan said. _"Be Venus."_

"_Husband? Boyfriend?"_ Nath questioned.

"_More of a co-worker." _Jane said.

"_Saturn, take the leap." _Ethan said.

I heard Will take a breath in over the comm. _"Okay." _He said. _"Jumping. Jumping now. Jump now?"_

"_Yes. Commit. Jump." _Ethan said.

"_Jump."_ Will said.

"_Jump."_ Ethan repeated.

"And I catch you." Benji said.

"_Now." _Ethan said annoyed.

"_So, you're sure about this suit, right, Benji?"_ Will asked.

"Pretty sure." Benji said.

"_Now you're pretty sure?" _Will asked.

"_Jump." _Ethan said.

"_Oh, God. All right." _Will said.

"_Jump. Jump!" _Ethan said.

I heard Will screaming as he took the jump and I grabbed onto Benji's arm really tight and Benji gave me this really strange look.

"_Jupiter, he's gone."_ Jane said.

"_Did you jump?" _Ethan asked.

"_Should I not have jumped?" _Will asked. _"'Cause I jumped!"_

"_Stand by."_ Ethan said. There was silence for a moment before Ethan spoke again. _"I'm playing a hunch. Don't hit me."_

"_Hello?" _Jane said after a moment.

"_My God, you are a passionate creature."_ Nath said. _"I would like to show you my collection of art."_

"_I was waiting for you to ask." _Jane said.

"_Then you have to find me." _Nath said.

"_You're on." _Jane said.

"_I'm heading upstairs."_ Ethan said.

Benji pulled away from his computer, picked up the controller for the Rover, and started to move the Rover. "Alright, now be careful, because it's probably getting a bit hot." Benji told Will. "We have to get to that satellite before Hendricks does."

"_Look left. Look up." _Nath said. _"I find your capricious passion intriguing. Let me tell you one thing. He's not your type. Completely not your type. He's completely cold. I'm hot. Like all Indian men, I'm very hot."_

"_Eight o'clock. He's at your eight o'clock." _Ethan said annoyed.

"_As you move towards me, you're getting hotter." _Nath said.

"_Whoa. Up, up! Up, up!" _Will said and yelled in pain after Benji moved him up. _"Too much, too much, too much!" _He said panicky and let out a sigh of relief.

"_I see you. I'd heard you have one of the finest private collections in the world." _Jane said.

"_Well, at the very least, it's private." _Nath said.

"_Saturn? How we doing in the relay room?"_ Ethan asked.

"_In position." _Will said.

Benji's computer started beeping and he looked up. "I see the satellite." He said.

"_Need those codes, guys." _Will said.

"_All originals from Chhatarpur District."_ Nath said. _"You know, the Tantrics believe that the Swadhisthana chakra hides our most subconscious of desires."_

All of a sudden the fan started back up.

"_What the hell is that?" _Will asked,

"What the hell is that?" I asked Benji.

"_What the hell is what?" _Ethan asked.

"_It's going haywire!" _Will shouted.

"It's downloaded a virus from the satellite." Benji explained.

"_Hendricks is killing the server before we can kill the satellite."_ Ethan said.

"Hendricks is reprogramming the satellite. He's gonna have launch capability in five minutes!" Benji shouted.

"_Something wrong?" _Nath said.

"_No." _Jane said.

"_Jane, you gotta move. We need that code." _Ethan said.

"_Finally we're alone." _Jane said.

Nath started making weird noises on Jane's end.

"_Venus, now's the time. You kick his ass and get the code." _Ethan said.

"_We are alone, aren't we?"_ Jane asked.

"_No one will interrupt us."_ Nath said.

"_Move and I break your neck. The override sequence for the relay station. Say it now or never speak again. The codes."_

"_46, 82, 93." _The billionaire was heard saying over the comm.

"_Benji, what happened?" _Will asked.

"The system's crashed! We're too late." Benji said.

"_No, no, no. He's revealed himself."_ Ethan said. _"Benji, can you pinpoint Hendricks' location?"_

"Hendricks is signalling out of a state-run TV station 6.7 miles from here…" Benji said.

"_Send me the coordinates. Good work, Brandt. Now get the hell out of there." _Ethan said.

"_Back me up!"_ Will yelled.

"_Jane, tie It off with Nath and meet me at the rally point."_ Ethan said.

"_**Sleep tight."**_ Jane said.

"_Faster, Benji! Just straight through!"_ Will said.

Benji used the controller to move the Rover as fast as he could.

"_Wait! Stop!"_ Will yelled. _"Take me through!"_

"It's not responding! A little bit of patience would be appreciated!" Benji yelled.

"_I can't reach the top!" _Will yelled as Benji typed away on his computer. _"More fan! More fan! More fan!"_

"There's nothing I can do! It's maxed out!" Benji yelled.

"Will!" I said. "You need to go back towards the fan! Close your body as tight as you can! When you get down enough, hold your legs and arms out! You should get high enough!"

"_Alright!" _Will yelled.

After a moment the Rover went into the fan and was torn into pieces.

"Will!" I yelled into the earpiece. "Are you there?"

"Brandt? Brandt?" Benji said as I spoke.

"_Next time, I get to seduce the rich guy." _Will said.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Well, I hope you liked it, big thanks to;

Lupin and Tonks Forever

And

imaninja41. Thanks for reviewing on chapter 8!


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm here, Ethan." Benji said as I drove.

"_How long until Hendricks can launch a missile?"_ Ethan asked.

"Less than 30 seconds!" Benji said.

"_We need another route."_ Ethan said.

"_Turn left up ahead, take the alley on the right."_ Jane said.

"Ethan Hendricks has started the launch sequence." Benji said.

"_How much time until missiles are flying?" _Ethan asked.

"Three minutes!" Benji said.

"_We're three and a half minutes out."_ Jane said.

"_We can make it."_ Ethan said.

"_Next left."_ Jane said.

"Ethan? We're too late." Benji said. "The missile's in the air."

"_There has to be a way to abort the warhead." _Ethan said.

"Ethan?" I said. "You may be able to do it on the launch device itself."

"_Then we're gonna get that case."_ Ethan said. _"Get Wistrom! Inside, inside!" _

"Here it is!" I said and pulled up to the TV station and we ran inside, guns drawn.

We entered the relay room and Jane was crouching on the ground, her gun pointed towards us.

Jane stood up, her back against the computers. "Wistrom destroyed the relay." She told us. "Ethan went after Hendricks and the case, but…"

"Doesn't matter if he has the case. We can't transmit the abort codes." Benji interrupted.

"Can you fix it?" Will asked Benji.

"Yeah…" Benji said, but the power went out just as he was saying it. "It's gonna be pointless if we don't have any power."

"Wistrom!" Jane said raising her gun and Will pulled out a flashlight. Jane started walking, but collapsed against the computers.

"Jane!" I said.

"I'm okay." Jane said.

Will went over to her and pointed his flashlight on her, searching her. "No, you are not okay." He told her and looked to Benji and I. "She's hit." Will turned back to Jane. "You stay here and cover Benji." He turned to Benji, his flashlight pointed on him. "Benji, get this thing rewired and back online. Chris and I'll get the power on. We can do this." Will finished and we ran off for the power room.

We got to the power room and we checked the room. We found where the power was to be turned on and Will went towards it. Wistrom came out of nowhere and attacked Will. Wistrom punched Will across the face and slammed his wrist against the wall, making Will drop the gun. I couldn't get a shot in, in fear of hitting Will. Wistrom flipped Will onto the ground. Will got back up and sent a punch at Wistrom's face. Wistrom pushed him back up against the wall and sent a punch back at Will, and Will ducked, and when he came back up he got Wistrom in the face. Wistrom pinned Will up against the wall and Will grunted in pain. I grabbed Wistrom from behind, as he held Will up against the wall, and pulled him away from the wall and broke his neck. Will went across the room, turning the power back on. He turned around and I hugged him, he hugged me back and when he released me, he pulled me in for a kiss.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

I love reviews and I love Jeremy Renner! Thanks for reviewing imaninja41, Lupin and Tonks Forever. Big thanks to KennaWynters for not only reviewing on chapter 9, but for reviewing on chapters 3, 4, and 5, even though chapters were posted after those! Thank you again to all my reviewers and I hope you are satisfied with this chapter, I know it took a long time for them to finally kiss, but it happened! And I'm sorry this is one of the short chapters being only 521 words and my others trying to be 1000 words each but here it is, only one more chapter to go before the sequel.


	11. Chapter 11

"You actually said that." Luther said as we sat at a small table at Pier 47 in Seattle, drinking beers. "Out loud. 'Mission accomplished.'"

Ethan nodded. "I said it." He said and I laughed.

"You're still corny, Ethan." Luther said. "I can't imagine the look on that guys face." He said taking a drink as Benji, Will, and Jane walked up to the table.

"Hey." Will said.

"This must be them." Luther said.

"Luther Stickell, the firm of Carter, Dunn and Brandt." Ethan introduced.

"I blew an entire weekend on the bottom of the San Fransico Bay, no thanks to you clowns." Luther said, putting his beer down and stood up, reaching into his pocket.

"No, man, you know I got this." Ethan told him.

"I know." Luther said pulling his hand out of his pocket, sticking his middle finger up at Ethan. "I'll see you both in Kandahar." He said bumping his fist with Ethan's and left, patting me on the back.

"Thanks for meeting me." Ethan said to us.

"So, I hear the insurance company's refusing to pay the claim on that car you crashed, Ethan." Benji said as the three of them sat down. "Something about intentional 100-meter vertical drops not being covered."

"Go figure." Ethan said shaking his head and we all laughed.

"How's the leg?" Jane asked him.

"Still working." Ethan said. "You?"

"Healing." Jane said.

"I'm fine, by the way." Benji said waving his hand. "I mean, I'm not actually sleeping, per se. You know. Cold sweats. Middle of the night." He said and leaned forward. "All these people are just happy and smiling and they are completely oblivious to the fact that they were almost vaporised. And if it hadn't been for…"

"Dumb luck?" Will interrupted.

"Was it?" Ethan asked him. "I mean, look, we were unprepared, in the dark. Disavowed. And the only thing that functioned properly on that mission was this team. I don't know how we ended up together, but I'm glad we did."

My cell phone started to ring and I pulled it out of my pocket. The team looked at me. "I'm sorry." I told them and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"_Agent Hunt."_

I sat up straight. "Director." I said.

"_Agent Hunt, I have a mission for you."_ He said.

"I'm guessing I don't have any say in the matter." I said.

"_Agent Barton has been compromised."_ He said and I turned silent, closing my eyes.

"Yes sir. I'll be in as soon as I can." I told him. "Sir, is there any difference between him before and after."

"_Yes. His eyes will be a bright blue."_ He said.

"Thank you Director." I said and hung up.

I leaned back into my chair, running my hands through my hair and closing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

I turned to Will. "He's been compromised. If you see him, under any circumstances, you do not trust him." I told him seriously.

"What happens when someone is compromised?" He asked.

"They are either brought in or killed." I told him. "They prefer the latter, especially the higher agents."

"And he is one?" Will asked.

"Of course, he's the best marksman in the world." I told him.

"What's going on?" Ethan interrupted.

"I can't tell you Ethan, it's confidential." I said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ethan said as I was walking away.

I stopped walking and saw Coulson. I turned around and looked at Will. "Be careful. Some people may be coming after you." I told him and walked towards Coulson.

***Christine will be coming back in the Avengers, but only if you Review and tell me what you thought about this story and if I should write a sequel.***

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Well, this is it, the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed watching the movie 4,000 times and writing this story. I can't promise that I will update on the sequel as much as I did on this story. I may be occupied with school, but I will try to write as much as I possibly can. And instead of publishing 1 chapter a day, I will publish 1 chapter a week. Big thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks to those who reviewed chapter 10; imaninja41, KennaWynters, Lupin and Tonks Forever, and ForeverKitty. Keep reviewing! I will publish chapter 1 on Monday the 10th.


End file.
